Un re-encuentro inesperado (En pausa)
by alphaprimus
Summary: Después de que Ash ganara la liga Kalos, unos años después cierta modelo decide hacer un Show en la capital de ciudad Luminose, hay se re-encuentra ¿Que sucedera de hay en mas? ¡Descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Renunacia de derechos:**Pokemon y todos sus derechos son de game freak esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 1: La decepción de una modelo**

En la región de kalos, se ve a una hermosa y joven modelo de nombre Elesa la cual estaba preparando un show de modas en la capital de la región ciudad luminiose.

-¿Como que no consiguieron al campeón de la región para que modele la linea de ropa masculina?-Pregunta Elesa quien era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, ojos celestes capaces de robar corazones y una piel blanca y tersa, junto a un vestido negro y unos auriculares de color blanco puestos.

-Perdón señorita Elesa, pero no es fácil contactar con el también tratamos de conseguir a kalm, el famoso patinador mas cotizado de la región pero no quiso.-Dice la asistente de Elesa.

-Dime entonces, ¿Conseguiste que Diantha Carnet la actriz modelara?-Pregunto calmada.

-Lamento informar que tampoco conseguí contactar con ella, al parecer esta de vacaciones y no sabemos donde puede estar ni como contactar con ella.-Responde aun mas desanimada la asistente.

Elesa solo se llevo las manos a las sienes para mantener el control de su temperamento ¿Como le pasaba esto a ella? Su asistente le aseguro que ambas celebridades de kalos eran muy accesibles y que ella se encargaría de hacerse cargo.

-Entonces ¿Hay algo que si pudieras lograr?-Pregunta sin saber que esperar de su asistente a estas alturas.

-Pues tengo todo listo solo de ejecutarlo dentro de 3 días como me lo había estipulado desde que me encargó estas tareas los únicos objetivos que no se pudieron lograr fue contactar con las 2 celebridades de kalos.-Responde un tanto apenada y decepcionada de si misma por no lograr todo, después de todo tuvo unos 2 meses y medio para hacerlo.

-Esta bien lo haremos así el show debe continuar aunque me faltan los modelos no me echare para atrás los afiches ¿Como los mandaste a hacer?-Pregunta queriendo saber como eran los afiches de promoción de su ultimo evento.

La joven solo saco una muestra que traía consigo y se la mostró un tanto segura, ya que en su opinión quedaron muy bien, Elesa miro los afiches y noto que era ella con su apariencia de hace unos años atrás y algunas muestras de su colección en siluetas sin mencionar a quienes modelaría las lineas de ropa eso la alivio ya que asegurar que una persona famosa modelaría la linea de ropa era buena publicidad, pero era un arma de doble filo si no se conseguían que la persona modelara.

-Bien, esta mucho mejor hecho de lo que esperaba, debo reconocer que fue una movida inteligente tuya el no decir que el campeón ni la ex campeona y actriz modelaría la linea.-Reconoce Elesa a su asistente.

-gracias, pero aun nos resta el problema de los modelos.-Responde un tanto intranquila la joven asistente.

-Descuida seguro encontramos a quienes quieran hacerlo todavía tienes contacto con ¿La lider y diseñadora Valerie?-Pregunta la modelo.

-Claro, entiendo quiere hablarle para ver si conseguimos a los modelos necesarios para dentro del tiempo restante, no se preocupe aun mantengo contacto con ella la llamare enseguida.-Dice para tomar su teléfono y marcarle a la diseñadora.

El esa por su parte decidió salir a tomar aire un rato, preparar todo puede ser estresante, aunque ella tiene a su asistente para ayudarle en ciertas tareas ella hacia la mayoría de cosas , ahora se encontraba caminando por la capital tranquilamente pensando en si podría solucionar todo este bendito problema antes de la fecha del desfile, pero para su suerte una persona la cual su presencia le desagradaba mucho la nota y va tras ella.

-Vaya Kamitsure Elesa, no esperaba encontrarme contigo en esta región aunque así es mejor ya estaba pensando en buscarte desde hace algún tiempo ¿Como te va hermosa?-pregunta de manera un tanto descara un joven de pelo azul muy oscuro y que dejaba tapar uno de sus ojos.

-Tobías ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta con desagrado la modelo, ella había tenido una relación con este sujeto y los descubrió siendo le infiel da tan solo un mes de ser parejas. _-rayos y yo que pensé que el día empezaba a mejorar pero parece que solo fue un efecto rebote.-_Pensó fastidiada la modelo de con presencia de Tobías.

-Lo mismo podría pregunta lesa-chan. Aunque ahora que recuerda supe que darías un evento de modelaje hace poco por aquí por unos afiches.-Dice Tobías haciéndose el inocente. -Dime haz considerarlo la posibilidad de que ¿Volvamos a estar juntos como antes?-Pregunta de manera directa.

-Enserio crees que volvería contigo después de ver que no solo me eras ¿Infiel sino que para rematar estabas con muchas mujeres juntas y insinuando te les a todas sin pena alguna? No eres mas que un descarado.-Responde con enojo la herma mujer pelo negro.

-Vamos solo fue un episodio de borrachera muy fuerte, no fue mi intención lesa-chan vamos aunque sea dame la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar.-Dice Tobías intentado tomar la manos de la modela la cual simplemente evita en contacto con el joven.

-Déjame a en paz Tobías ya tengo suficiente con el show de modelaje para que me vengas con esas mentiras se te notaba a leguas que estabas mas que sobrio esa vez-Dice Elesa claramente enojada por el intento de engaño del joven.

-Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo.-Responde con el mismo descaro que antes. -Escúchame o vuelves conmigo por las buenas a lo haces por la malas escuchan tes perra.-Declara Tobías ahora tomando con fuerza el brazo derecho de Elesa.

-Suéltame pésima excusa de hombre.- Dice Elesa intentado safarse del agarre de Tobías.

Al escuchar como le había dicho Elesa Tobías se enojo y le lanzo un cacheta en su mejilla dejándola color rojo intenso con la marca de su mano en la mejilla.

-Vuelve a referirte así a mi y...-Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que fue golpeado por un potente puñetazo que hace que suelte a Elesa, que le fue propinado por alguien que estaba hay y venia vestido con un suerte negro con capucha sin mangas tenia una camisa tipo chemiz azul y unos pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos blanco con negro.

-Vuelve a intentar golpearla y te aseguro que lo saldrás ileso de esta.-Dijo la persona para voltear se a ver a la chica herida. -¿Esta bien señorita?-Pregunta con preocupación en su voz era mas que palpable.

-¿EH? Si.-Respondía un tanto intrigada de que una persona se haya atrevido a ayudarla y hacerle frente a Tobías ya que era más que bien sabido en todas las regiones el nivel que tenia Tobías y aun así esta persona le había propinado un golpe en la cara para ayudarla. -¿eto...? ¿Cual es su nombre?-Pregunta Elesa queriendo saber el nombre de quien la había ayudado.

-Mi nombre es Ash, Ash ketchum.-Responde para retirarse la capucha revelando a un joven de tez morena ojos de color caramelo y unas macar en forma de z en las mejillas. -¿EH? ¿No puede ser Elesa eres tu?Pregunta Ash asombrado del cambio de apariencia de Elesa.

-No puedo creerlo cuanto haz cambiado en estos años.-Dice Elesa igual que el joven ya que ahora que lo veía era ligeramente formido, su altura había aumente lo suficiente para que le ganara por aproximada medio cabeza.

-Bueno eso es normal, pero por Arceus mira como te dejo la cara ese desgraciado.-Dice para ver como la cara de modelo estaba roja y hinchada.

-¿Quien te crees que eres maldito? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de quien soy?-Dice un colérico Tobías por el tremendo golpe que leche propiciado.

-Si se quien eres Tobías,y te haré pagar por atreverte a hacerle esto a una dama como Elesa.-Dice Ash enojado.

-Vaya sólo eres tu perdedor, mejor no te metas donde no te llaman mocoso, deja que los adultos resolvamos nuestros asuntos personales a solas.-Dice Tobías con un tono peligroso.

-Y dejar que vuelvas a golpearla, jamas.-Responde poniéndose en frente de Elesa de forma protectora de la joven modelo  
.

La cual solo podía sorprenderse, sabía que Ash era un buen muchacho cuando lo conoció pero ahora.. Era un buen hombre dispuesto a ayudarla sin ningún problema, debía admitir que ahora se veía mas hombre claro esta y para ella el tiempo le había asentado bien, seguro debía tener a una chica loco por hay por el, aunque de cierta manera eso le molestaba hasta cierto punto.

-¿Oh? ¿Te crees un héroe mocoso?-pregunta con burla Tobías.

-Nada mas alejado de la verdad, es obvio que no lo soy pero no voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando, así que te propongo un reto.-Responde tranquilamente pero si quitar su expresión de enojo ni quitarse del camino.

-Esto se pone interesante, entonces habla renacuajo.-Responde con soberbia Tobías.

-Una batalla pokemon uno vs uno, el pokemon mas poderoso de uno contra el otro, si yo vanos dejas a Elesa en paz y si tu ganas me largo y hasta abandono mi titulo de campeon de Kalos.-Dice Ash.

-Enserio que apuesta mas estúpida es la que acabas de hacer, acepto, pero solo si te pones una semana como mi servidumbre.-Responde un suma confianza Tobias.

-Acepto, pero si tu aceptas liberar a darkrai.-Responde Ash poniendo una cara aun mas seria si es posible.

Ambos entrenadores se estrechan las manos para cerrar el trato, Elesa solo estaba preocupada, vaya que Ash estaba apostando alto por ella, un pequeño sonrojo se tiño en sus mejillas al pensar que estaba dispuesto a apostar tanto por ella. Un momento acababa de decir que apostaba su titulo de campeón de Kalos, si Ash salia victorioso de esto podía pedirle que desfile en su show de modas claro si acepta.

-Artículo sal, yo te elijo.-Dije para lanzar su pokebola y de hay un poderoso viento helado si hizo presente.

-Charizard yo te elijo.-Dice Ash para soltar a su pokemon mas poderoso, cuando salio de hizo imponer, cuando soltó un potente rugido de y del lugar en donde ahora convergían 2 vientos uno helado y otro ardiente.

-Articulo ataque de ala.-Ordena Tobías y el pokemon acata las ordenes recibidas.

\- Charizard espera lo.-Dice Ash y al ultimo momento. -Cola dragón a máximo poder Charizard.- Dice para que la cola de Charizard brillara de un color verde y golpeara con gran fuerza al ave legendaria y chocara contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa. -Ahora Charizard cargar sísmica.-Dice Ash para que su pokemon tome a Articuno de las alas y se vaya volando mientras de prende en fuego de 3 vueltas circulares, para después salir volando en picada con todo y empezar a girar, hasta que soltó a Articuno el cual recibe doble daño del impacto mas la explosión de fuego.

-Articuno!.-Exclama Tobías al ver que su pokemon esta tirado en el suelo con un daño considerable. -Vamos arriba y ataca con un rayos de hielo mas poderoso que puedas.-Dice para que el pokemon de hielo de levante y ataque con rayos de hielo.

-Llamarada a toda potencia Charizard.-Dice Ash para que su pokemon haga Caso y lanzó un poderoso torrente de llamas el cual en la punta tiene el kanji de fuego.

El ataque de fuego y hielo chocara quedando una densa nube de vapor.

-Articulo vendebal.-Dice Tobías para que su pokemon disperse el vapor, cuando puede volver a ver al pokemon llamo ahora era diferente, sus alas eran mas grande parecía tener una tercera protuberancia en la cabeza al igual que una en la cola.

-Mega evolución.-declara con fastidio Tobias .

-Ataque de ala.-Dices Ash para que de un momento a otro Charizard desaparezca de la vista de Tobías y vuelva a aparecer en frente de Articuno acertando de lleno el poderoso ataque de alas. - Remata con llamara.-Dice para que Charizard libere una llamarada mas poderosa que la anterior a quema ropas de Articuno.

Después de ver como el ave legendaria recibía semejante ataque se ve que estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-No, no puede ser perdí.-Susurra Tobías que no podía creer que haya perdido para ver como el mega Charizard regresa a su forma normal y se acerca a su entrenados para ser felicitado por haber ganado en un combate de este calibre. -¡Esto debe ser una mal sueño o una mala broma! ¡Es imposible que yo el gran tobias pierda contra una mocoso tan débil como ese! seguro ese pokemon estaba dopado.-Declara un colerico peli-azul.

-No es mi problema lo que pienses ahora cumple con la promesa.-Responde sin soberbia ni nada por el estilo solo se mantenía estoico.

Elesa solo podía ver con asombro como Ash había derrotado a uno de los mejores entrenadores que había en el mundo casi sin esfuerzo al parecer.

-¡Ja! ¿Enserio creíste que liberaría a Darkrai?-Pregunta con burla.

-La verdad ya sabia eso, pero por lo menos lárgate que tengo que llevar a revisar a Elesa, un neartal se a atrevido a lastimarle su rostro.-Responde para darse vuelta y dirigirse a Elesa.

Tobia en su furia saca a su Darkrai y le ordena usar punto umbreo en Ash, quien estaba ya frente a Elesa, cuando estaba muy cerca el ataque es que Elesa se da cuenta.

-¡Ash cuidado!-Exclama la joven modelo.

El por su parte solo la toma al estilo nupcial y en un rápido movimiento se quita del camino del ataque, en ese momento sale de su pokebola Krokodile.

-Amigo, usa tormenta de arena.-Ordena con simplesa y el pokemons obedicio.

Después de que el ataque se disipara no se ve a ninguno de los jovenes ya ni tampoco al pokemon tierra-siniestro.

FIN.

Buenas a todos este es el primer capitulo de esta historia la cual espero que disfruten, a verdad ni idea de si va a ser larga o corta, tenia hace un tiempo esta idea pero ahora es que la vengo a ejecutar espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de derechos****: Pokemon y todos los personajes en esta obra son propiedad exclusiva de game freak esta obra no tiene fines de lucro.******

**Capitulo 2: Una propuesta inesperada.**

En el capitulo anterior. Elesa estaba en un estado de decepción ya que, su primera incursión ya no solo como modelo, sino que diseñadora se estaba viendo estancada, su asistente a la cual le encargo las tareas mas importantes para este evento no logro varios de los objetivos, mas importantes cabe destacar. Ella sale a despejar su mente y tiene la mala fortuna de encontrarse con su ex tobias, es ayudada por el campeón regional Ash Ketchump, luego de una pelea entre los entrenadores estos escapan. Pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Veamos.

Después de que Krokkodile usara tormera.

-Charizard.-Dice el joven llamando a su confiable y viejo amigo.

El pokemon llama va rápidamente a donde Ash, quien baja a Elesa y se monta en su pokemon ofreciéndole su mano a la modelo para ayudarla a subir, ella se nota un tanto indecisa si montarse con el joven.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta sin dejar de extenderle la mano.

-Bueno… Es que no estoy acostumbrada a volar en pokemons.-Responde ella dando a entender que no tiene mucha experiencia y tiene algo de miedo a montarse.

-Vamos no pasara nada, además no puedo dejarte junto a ese idiota.-Responde el intentándole darle animos.

Ella lo piensa un poco más y rápidamente toma la mano de Ash y se monta para aferrarse a la espalda del joven pegado su bien proporcionado cuerpo al del joven.

_-"Que sueva es ella"-_Piensa al sentir el tanto de su cuerpo de la joven, entonces logra captar que ella al parecer estaba usando un suave y sutil perfume. _–"Hmmm, huelo muy bien… Pero que estoy pensando no se cuando durara la tormenta de arena de Krokodile"-_Termina de pensar para tomar la poke-bola de Krokodile y regresarlo. -Vámonos amigo.-Dice para que Charizard alce el vuelo rápidamente y se aleje de la escena.

A los pocos segundos de volar Elesa puede notar el paisaje de la ciudad, si llena de vida, conviviendo lo antigua con lo moderno, si así se le podría definir a Kalos (N/A: Al menos como yo la veo), la vista era de admirar, y el vuelo que al principio fue precipitado para salir de la escena, ahora era ameno, hasta que llegaron al centro pokemon de la ciudad, bajan del lomo del pokemon.

-Gracias amigo.-Dice para recibir un rugido es respuesta del feliz pokemon de fuego y regresarlo a su pokebola. -Bueno entremos, creo que será mejor que te atiendan ese golpe lo más rápido posible.-Dice dándole un sonrisa calmada.

-Ash… Yo, gracias por ayudarme con Tobias, realmente de lo agradezco.-Dice ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-No hay que agradecer, no puedo soportar a los tipos como el, en fin pasemos.-Dice el para entrar al centro pokemon.

-Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Oh bueno creo que seria mejor decir que es una propuesta.-Dice Ella siguiéndolo.

-No hay problema, pero primero lo primero. Que te atiendan.-Dice para llegar al mostrador donde estaba la enfermera junto a su confiable compañero.

-Buenos días que ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-Pregunta para ver a Elesa y le sorprende ver semejante golpe. -Oh, Arceus eso se ve mal, ven conmigo para atenderte.-Dice con cierta prisa la enfermera.

Elesa simplemente obedece, pero luego recuerda a su acompañante y se voltea.

-Descuida, te espero en esa mesa.-Dice señalando la mesa para dirigirse a haya a esperar.

Ella simplemente vuelve a la parte interna del centro, donde ve a la enfermera Joy, sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, donde saca alcohol, gasas entre otras cosas.

-Siéntate por favor.-Dice la enfermera, para que ella se siente, entonces se acerca a empezar a limpiar la herida. -Se que quizás sea un tema delicado, pero ¿Me puedes decir que te paso?-Pregunta ella con simpatía y preocupación por la herida.

-Bueno… Esto lo causo un hombre con el cual discutía, mi ex siendo precisa.-Dice ella un tanto consternada.

-No me digas que la persona que te acompaña es.-Dice la enfermera, pero es detenida.

.No, no el me ayudo, me quito a esa "Personaje" de encima.-Dice Ella refiriéndose a Tobias como "Personaje" para no usar un lenguaje impropio de una dama como ella.

-Ya veo. Entonces el debe ser tu actual ¿No?-Pregunta la enfermera con cierta picardía.

-No, no lo es, el es solo un viejo conocido que pasaba por hay casualmente y al ver que me golpeo. No pudo quedarse sin hacer nada.-Responde Elesa sin darle mucha importancia.

La peli-roja solo asiente a las palabras de la rubia.

Mientras tanto con Ash.

El se encontraba tranquilamente sentado esperando a que Elesa salga para hablar de lo que ella le había comentado hace poco hasta que.

-"Ash, es bueno encontrarte espero que mi ausencia no haya sido ningún problema"-Se escucha una voz, la cual él conocía muy bien.

-No te preocupes Lucario.-Dice para ver al pokemon aura, que hablaba por medio de su aura. -La verdad no tienes que pedir permiso para salir, se que tienes tus momentos, pero hay algo que me intriga ¿Sabes dónde está Pikachu? La verdad no lo veo desde esta mañana desde antes de que salieras.-Responde tranquilamente al pokemon.

-"Sobre eso Ash"-Dice Lucario que fue interrumpido por otro pokemon.

-Raichu, rai.-Dice un Raichu la evolución de Pikachu.

-¿Estas con este Raichu Lucario?-Pregunta sorprendido, ya que lo Pikuchu y sus formas previa y evolutiva no son comunes en Kalos.

-"Eso es lo que quiero decirte, este Raichu es Pikachu"-Responde el chacal a su entrenador.

-¿Cómo? ¿Este es Pikachu?-Pregunta sombrado de eso, el pokemon solo asiente. -Pero si el antes se había negado a evolucionar.-Dice el azabache.

-"Por eso nos fuimos, fue difícil pero, logre que entendiera que es el transcurso normal de la vida."-Responde el pokemon.

-Eso me sorprende, la verdad ni yo lo logre, y eso que esas veces había perdido contra una Raichu. ¿Cómo te siente Raichu?-Pregunta el entrenador.

-Raichu Rai.-Responde alzando su pata derecha.

Ash solo interpreta eso como un muy bien.

-"Por cierto Ash"-Dice el pokemon de tipo pelea-acero, llamando de atención del entrenador. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Cuestiona el pokemon.

-Sobre eso.-Dice para escuchar como alguien camina hacia ellos, todos dirigen su mirada hacia el sonido, notando que era Elesa quien se dirigía hacia ellos quien ahora tenia una pomada en la mejilla que fue golpeada por tobias.

-Gracias por esperar Ash.-Dice para mirar a los pokemon que estaban con el entrenador. -No me digas tú debes ser Pikachu, mírate no solo Ash a cambiado en estos años.-Dice Sonriéndole.

-"Aunque los cambios de Raichu son muy recientes"-Dice el pokemon chacal, haciendo que Elesa se sorprende y exalte.

-Ha, a hablado ese Lucario, o ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?-Pregunta la peli-negra a Ash.

-Bueno, técnicamente Lucario no ha "Hablado".-Responde Ash asiendo que Elesa parpadee, dando a entender que no entendió. -Para ponerlo de manera sencilla, Lucario no tiene la capacidad de hablar como nosotros los humanos, no como otro pokemon el cual me alegra no haberlo visto de nuevo, el se comunica por medio del aura.-Responde joven.

-¿Aura? No es ese un tipo de energía.-Dice Elesa con curiosidad.

-"En efecto, y yo soy capaz de manipularla, para ver sin mis ojos, identificar a las personar aun si se disfraza y comunicarme por medio de la misma"-Responde Lucario.

-¿Solo los Lucario puede hacer eso?-Pregunta Elesa.

-No necesariamente solo los Lucario.-Responde Ash tranquilamente. -Todos los seres del mundo pueden hacerlo. Solo que se necesita un entrenamiento exhaustivo para aprender a usarla de manera correctamente.-Termina de explicar.

-Entonces eso significa que ¿tu?-Pregunta Elesa quien lo pudo terminar con su pregunta.

-"Te equivocas, es cierto que técnicamente soy el pokemon de Ash. Pero el no me enseño a usar el aura de manera correcta"-Responde Lucario.

-Entonces ¿Cómo? O ¿Con quién aprendió?-Pregunta Elesa.

El azabache solo suelta un suspiro para pedirle que se siente, para contarle su aventura en el árbol del comienzo, en una parte lejana de Hoen, le conto sobre todo, desde que hacía hay, como conoció a Lucario, que lo confundió con Sir Aaron, como llegaron al árbol, que se enfermo y la forma en la que se puede sanar al árbol y a Mew.

-Espera.-Dice ella para poder preguntar. -¿Dices que ese tal Sir Aaron se sacrifica dando su vida para evitar esa guerra?-Pregunta para recibir un simple sí. -Y también dices que ¿Lucario también dio su aura para salvar al árbol?-Vuelve a preguntar. -Entonces como es que esta aquí.-Dice sin entender el cómo era posible.

-Eso… Cuando me volví el campeón regional, recordé el aura y todo lo que oí durante esa aventura. En ciudad Yantra se podría decir que hay es el punto donde se puede saber de ella, ya que ese se dice que fue el primer lugar donde se mega-evoluciono a un lugar en fin, el ex líder de gimnasio fui y le pregunte, se sorprendía bastante al saber que yo conocía esa información, se ofreció a entrenarme.-Dice Ash, quien toma una pausa para seguir. -Durante mi entrenamiento para controlar el aura y saber utilizarla pude sentir el aura de Lucario, sentía una resonancia, gracias a ello supe que lo podía traer de regreso, le pregunte y bueno buscamos en pergaminos antiguos, los cuales decían que podía traerlo de regreso a cambio de aproximadamente la mitad de mi aura.-Dice Ash explicando como era posible.

-¿Eso no significa que tu?-Pregunta de nuevo la peli-negra.

-No, mientras se mantenga la suficiente aura. Se puede regenerar, por eso no tuve el mismo destino que Sir Aaron.-Termina de explicar.

-"Y desde ese momento se podría decir que soy el pokemon de Ash, aunque el nos ve como amigos y no como animales, o herramientas para sus fines"-Dice Lucario viendo a la joven.

-Bueno Elesa ¿Qué era de lo que me quieres hablar?-Cuestiona el azabache, para volver al tema que les interesa, mientras que Raichu se monta en su hombre y Lucario entra en la Pokebola que le corresponde para no entrometerse en la conversación.

-Oh cierto.-Dice ella para tomar aire. -Bueno veras Ash, esta propuesta o petición es que bueno modeles en una desfile que se celebrara en unos pocos días.-Dice ella.

-¿Modelar? ¿Yo?-Pregunta el, recibiendo simplemente un asentimiento de parte de la joven. -Em… Elesa yo no soy un modelo.-Responde el algo fuera de su zona de confort.

-Eso lo se.-Responde ella tranquilamente. -Pero también eres un campeón regional, lo que significa que muchas personas te han de admirar, y puede que si tu modeles o uses cualquier vestimenta la vuelvas tendencia, por eso te pido que modeles.-Termino de explicar la oji-azul.

-En eso tienes razón.-Responde él. -Pero se me hace raro que tu me pidas eso. Bueno es decir tu eres una modelo femenina, no una diseñadora, y se me hace raro que me pidas esto.-Responde el intrigado.

-Tienes algo de razón, pero la verdad, es que ahora estoy incursionando no solo como modelo si no también como diseñadora, y bueno, no soy muy conocida en ese ámbito, de hecho por ciertas cosas, creo que me voy a ver en la necesidad de modelar yo también en esta ocasión, y bueno por eso te pido o te propongo que modeles mi línea de ropa.-Dice ella dando a entender el porque de esa petición.

-Bueno, veré si puedo ya que es algo apresurado, si me hubieras contactado con tiempo te hubiera dicho que si y me planifico.-Responde él.

-Te agradezco que lo consideres, y entenderé si no puedes.-Responde ella dando un sonrisa. -La verdad mi asistente intento contactar contigo hace tiempo, aproximadamente unos 3 meses y bueno no pudo.-Dice ella tranquilamente.

-Bueno… La verdad he estado algo ocupado jejeje.-Dice rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Bueno como dije veré si puedo déjame revisar.-Dice pasa sacar su poke-telefono táctil.

Ella simplemente se le queda viendo mientras revisa.

-¿Qué día es tu desfile?-Pregunta, ya que se le había olvidado hace ese tan importante pregunta.

-Dentro de 3 días.-Responde ella.

-Bueno es mi día libre jeje, supongo que si puedo.-Responde el-

-Tu día libre, si es así, mejor no.-Dice ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Bueno es tu día libre, no quiero, bueno como decirlo… Arruinarlo, los desfiles pueden ser muy ajetreados y ya has dicho que haz tenido mucho trabajo, no me gustaría molestarte.-Dice ella.

-No es ningún problema, puede ser un cambio divertido de rutina, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-Pregunta el joven.

-Bueno, lo que tendría que hacer es solventar lo de los modelos, no tengo mucho tiempo.-Responde ella.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ciudad lavarre.-Dice el dejando en blanco a su acompañante. -Bueno dijiste que necesitas quien modele, y quien mejor que Valerie para ayudarte con eso, si mal no recuerdo, creo que hoy debe de estar… Así hoy debería de estar con Aria.-Responde el tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunta ella.

-Es muy fácil, ambas son amigas de una amiga de la infancia, y la ultima vez que hable con ella dijo que estaría con ellas para pasar el día.-Responde el sin darle importancia.

-A bueno, entonces vamos. Supongo que tu Charizard.-Dice ella.

-No, creo que lo dejare descansar.-Dice para salir del centro y sacar a Petgeot.

-Supongo que tienes un gran variedad de Pokemons ¿No?-Pregunta ella interesada.

-Bueno, viaje por varias regiones, jeje es natural.-Dice para montarse y volver extenderle la mano.

Ella simplemente toma su mano para tomar rumbo a la ciudad.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Muy buenas a todos y todas, espero que les haya gustado un tanto la interacción que han tenido los 2 personajes, además de la aparición de 2 pokemons que realmente me agradan y de los cuales, bueno han sido algo olvidados en mi opinión, bueno espero les haya gustado hasta la próxima. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Día en Laverre.**

**Renuncia de derechos:**

Pokemon es propiedad exclusiva de Game freak, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Se puede observar a Petgeot, el cual estaba rumbo a la ciudad lavarre, se observa a 2 personas sobre el pokemon volador.

—Elesa, te noto algo callada, ¿no quieres hablar de algo? —le cuestiona tranquilamente.

—Disculpa, pero disfrutaba de la vista, además no se de que hablar. —le dice algo apenada.

—Hm, bueno. Quizás no deba pregunta, pero ¿Por qué te cambiaste el color del pelo? —le dice curioso.

—¿Eh? Me sorprende que preguntes. —le dice sorprendida.

—Bueno… Como dije quiero hablar y hacer conversación, es lo único que sé me ocurre. —Le dice calmadamente.

—Bueno, la verdad yo me teñía el pelo, después de un tiempo decidí que debía ver como me queda mi color natural, y bueno por eso ahora lo uso negro. —le responde.

—Ya veo. —le dice en un suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo? —le cuestiona.

—Bueno, la verdad creo nunca entenderé la inconformidad de las mujeres sobre su aspecto. —le responde.

Elesa se enoja un poco y le pellizca la mejilla.

—Sabes, me molesta que hablen así, es normal tener inseguridades, mas y si eres mujer. Y mucha más en este trabajo. —

—Perdón, pero la verdad no puedo entender eso, es decir soy hombre, y a pesar de que perdía las ligas, nunca me rendi. —le dice nervioso.

—Hm, entiendo eso, pero no deberías juzgar a los demás. Ahora que lo mencionas tengo curiosidad. ¿cuántas ligas tuviste que pasar antes de ser campeón? —le dice para cambiar el tema.

—Bueno, fueron 6 veces, y bueno gane técnicamente 2 retos extras. —le dice.

—¿6 veces? Yo pensé que cuando mucho fueron 2 o 3, pero 6 me sorprende un poco tu persistencia. —dice de manera sincera—. Me da curiosidad esas 2 victorias que no cuentan como ligas. —

—Esas serían la liga de las islas naranja, y la batalla de la frontera. —Le dice, y solo escucha silencio… Voltea a verla cuando ve que esta en blanco—. Elensa, ¿estás bien? —le dice algo preocupado.

—Este sí, pero me sorprende que digas que no fuera nada, es decir liga de las islas naranja debería contar. Y ni hablar de la batalla de la frontera, seguro hablas de la primera que se hizo, la de Hoen, se dice que es la mas dura de todas, hasta hay algunas que utilizan pokemons legendarios. —

—¡Oh!, lo digo porque técnicamente no son ligas oficiales, al menos la de las ligas naranja, y bueno la verdad, yo pude ser un cerebro de la frontera, pero me negué. —le responde.

—¿Te ofrecieron el puesto? —le pregunta.

—Sí, bueno ya estamos llegando, nos bajaremos en el centro pokemon. —le dice tranquilamente.

Elesa se queda sinceramente sorprendida, tantos intentos y nunca se dio por vencido, e incluso logro completar un reto de alta alcurnia como seria la batalla de la frontera, nada mas el pensar en enfrentar pokemons legendarios muchos temerían de ello. Bueno ya lo vio enfrentarse directamente contra Tobias y su Darkrai.

—Ash. —le dice en tono de dua.

—Dime. —le responde.

—Ahora que lo pienso, hablaste de Tobias como si ya lo conociera, y no solo de referencia, ¿me dices de dónde lo conoces? —le pregunta.

—Lo conocí de pura casualidad en la liga de Sinnoh, lo enfrente en las semi-finales dónde perdí de manera aplastante, aunque admito que me paso por no elegir un mejor equipo para esa ocasión, perdí esa vez, pero fui el único que lo obligo a usar su segundo pokemon, quien quedo en empate contra mi pikachu. —responde hasta la duda.

—Llegaste bastante cerca esa ve entonces, y lograste bastante creo que casi nunca a sacado mas de 1 pokemon en un solo combate, ¿Cuál fue el pokemon que derroto a Darkrai? —le dice con interés.

—Bueno, fue mi Sceptail. —dice para que Pergeot descienda en centro pokemon—. Bueno, gracias amigo descansa. —dice para que descanse en su pokebola.

—Con que esta es ciudad Lavarrer, parece muy pacifico. —dice ella.

—Sí, me agrada esta ciudad, aunque no se compara con la tranquilidad de mi pueblo natal, pero nos salimos del tema. Bueno sígueme te llevare al gimnasio. —dice el tranquilamente.

Ella asiente tranquilamente, los 2 toman camino tranquilo hacia el gimnasio, al llegar.

—Buenas tardes, lamento decirlo que Valerie esta en su día de descanso y no atiende a nadie hoy. —dice tranquilamente la recepcionista.

—Lo sé, no venimos por cita vengo a hablar con ella. —dice Ash, para quitarse la capucha, revelando que era él.

—Oh, es usted, él campeón regional. —dice sorprendida—. Aunque sea así, ella esta ocupada con su día. —responde de manera sería.

Entonces 3 mujeres salían de una habitación, una pelinegra con un Kimono, una peli-castaña muy claro con un conjunto rojo con rosado, y una peli-roja con lentes.

—Bueno, nos vamos… —dice Valerie, para ver a Ash hablando con su recepcionista—. Vaya, tenemos al campeón regional aquí, ¿Ha que se debe su visita a mi gimnasio? —dice con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla.

—Valerie, que bueno que e veo, no me iban a dejar hablar contigo. Me disculparas si soy un poco, como decirlo inoportuno, pero necesito un favor. —le dice Tranquilamente.

—¿Un favor? Que sorpresa bueno, dime ¿Qué clase de favor? —le responde.

—Holas Ash. —dice Serena, medio sonrojada.

—Es bueno verte. —dice tranquilamente Aria.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, sobre ese favor… Bueno necesito que contactes con algunos modelos. —les responde, dejándolas desconcertadas.

—¿Eh? —dicen las 3 realmente sorprendidas.

—Este, eso es lo que menos me podría imaginar, que me pedirías. —responde Valerie, mientras las otras 2 no salían de su estupor.

—Bueno, técnicamente este favor, no es para mi de manera directa. —dice algo incómodo.

Esto las desconcierta más, fue en ese momento que notaron a Elesa, quien se mantuvo callada.

_—Creo, que se me hace conocida de algún lado. —_Piensan las 3.

—Permítanme presentarles a Kamitsure Elesa, una amiga que conocí en Unova, es modelo, aunque ahora incursiona como diseñadora. —dice, presentado a la peli-negra.

—Este, es un placer conocerte, Valerie-san. —dice Elesa.

Esto hace que Serena y Aria, abran muy grande sus ojos, Valerie parpadee, según recuerda ella iba a realizar un desfile de modas en Luminose, pero que llegara junto a Ash, pidiendo modelos, y que se conocieran era una gran sorpresa.

—Esto… Creo que lo explica. —dice Valerie.

—¿Enserio eres Kamitsure Elesa? —pregunta Serena.

—Sí, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? Aunque, se me hacen conocidas de algún lado. —dice Elesa, de manera pensativa.

—Ha, que sorpresa mi nombre es Serena Yvone, soy una artista pokemon. —dice emocionada, aunque por dentro tenia celos, de verla junto a Ash.

—Soy Aria, la actual reina de Kalos, por eso te parezco conocida. —responde Aria.

—¡Oh! Ya veo porque me parecen conocidas. —responde ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, volviendo a l favor que me quieren pedir. —dice Valerie—. Necesito que me digan para cuando es. —responde, dando a entender que ayudaría.

—Espero, que no sea muy pronto 3 días. —responde Elesa, ligeramente apenada.

—No es mucho problema, pero necesitare un favor a cambio. —dice de manera misteriosa.

—Bueno, supongo que no puede ser de otra forma, ¿Qué necesita Valerie-san? —le pregunta Elesa.

—No de ti, es de Ash. Y no acepto un no por respuesta, o algún otro favor. —dice Valerie.

—Bueno, ya acepté ayudar a Elesa lo hare. —responde tranquilamente.

—Que bueno que lo dices, porque el favor lo tienes que cumplir hoy. —dice de manera alegre.

—¿Hoy? Ah, bueno si no hay de otra, lo hare. —dice resignado.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas. —dice sonriendo—. Elesa-san, ¿Viene con nosotras? —le pregunta.

—Bueno, el día de hoy me lo iba a tomar para calmarme, así que sí, pero ¿Qué haremos? —le pregunta.

—Vamos a ir de compras. —dice Valerie.

Esas palabras le causaron un escalofrío al azabache, ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba ese día.

—Oh, me actividad favorita, ya veo porque el favor era de Ash. —dice con una sonrisa maligna.

Las 3 veía a Ash, y para el era como ver a 3 demonios con un aura de color negro donde apenas se veían sus siluetas.

_—Creo, que hasta aquí he llegado. —_Piensa Ash.

Algunas horas después, viendo al pobre joven, cargando múltiples bolsas de compras de las chicas, quienes iban al frente de él, entonces llegan a sentarse en una banca en un parque.

_—Ultima vez que le acepto hacerle un favor a una mujer como Valerie, no quiero tener que hacer esto muy seguido. —_piensa con fastidio y cansancio.

Entonces Serena se le queda viendo a Ash, quien se levanto a una maquina de bebidas.

—Oye, Valerie-san, ¿por qué Serena-san ve así a Ash? —le pregunta en un susurro, ya teniendo una idea.

Mientras Serena sigue a Ash.

—Bueno, ya te debiste de dar cuenta, Serena gusta de Ash. —le responde con tranquilidad.

—Hm, ya lo sospechaba. —responde tranquila.

—Aunque, no la tiene nada fácil, tiene muchas pretendientes, y el un friendzoneador de primera. —dice Aria divertida.

—¿Ah que te refieres? —le cuestiona Elesa.

—Bueno… hay foros de especulación de con quien se quedara, como dije tiene muchas pretendientes, pero eso es desde antes que fuera campeón regional. —responde—. Además, que es algo denso, las principales contendientes, son las chicas con las que ha viajado antes en otras regiones. —termina de hablar.

—Me menciono sobre eso, pero no creí que halla viajado con una chica diferente por cada liga en la que participo. —responde Elesa.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes, aunque no sé exactamente los detalles, pero creo viajo con una por cada región. —dice Valerie.

Estas siguen hablando tranquilamente, mientras con Ash y Serena.

Este se encontraba bebiéndose una lata de refresco hasta que nota Serena.

—Hm, ¿sucede algo Serena? —le cuestiona.

—No, nada solo que creo que nos pasamos con las compras hoy, mira. —dice ella ligeramente apenada.

—No te preocupes, aunque si lo hicieron un poco, yo acepte hacerlo, solo pero que no sigan comprando jajaja. —responde divertido sonriéndole.

Y esta se sonroja.

_—Ah, de seguir así, no creo que se fije en alguien más. —_piensa ligeramente fastidiado, si sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no podía correspondérselos, solo veía como una amiga.

_—¿Por qué, será que cada vez me enamoras más? —_se pregunta mentalmente.

Esto, les causa risas a las chicas mayores.

—Lo puedes ver por ti misma, esto es divertido. —dice Valerie.

—Sí, realmente. —responde.

Se queda viendo ese momento, y le recuerda a ella misma en el pasado, era curioso cómo no pensaba bien, no se tomaba el tiempo para conocer a la persona y se lanzaba, cosas típicas de la adolescencia.

—Por cierto, Elesa-san. —Dice Valerie.

Ella solo voltea a verla.

—Te le quedas viendo con demasiada atención, no te gustara el campeón. —le dice divertida.

—Hm, no. —le responde como si nada, con una expresión el blanco.

—¿Segura? —le dice, intentando que se apene.

—Soy modelo, esas cosas no funcionan conmigo antes veía y usaba la farándula y especulaciones para salir adelante, pero ya no me gusta eso. Por eso cambie al diseño. —le responde restándole importancia.

Esto sorprende a las 2 chicas, era obvio que tendría experiencia en la vida, pero le respondió de una manera mucha más madura y lógica de lo que esperaban.

—Bien, esperaba una respuesta parecida, pero has superado mis expectativas. —dice Valerie.

—El que halla sido modelo, no significa que sea tonta. —responde algo enojada.

—Lo has mal interpretado. Me sorprende es el hecho de que respondieras con tana madurez, yo solo he visto personas de unos 30 o 40 años responder de esa manera, y tu bueno… Pareces bastante joven. —aclara.

—No todos maduran de la misma forma. —le responde.

Después de la conversaciones, y de dejar a las chicas en el gimnasio, Elesa y Ash se regresaron a Lumionose, donde estaba dejando a Elesa en frente del hotel en el cual se hospedaba.

—Gracias por la ayuda, supongo que te veré en 2 días. —dice Elesa.

—No te preocupes. —le responde.

Ella sonríe y se da la vuelta, pero en un mal paso, ella se iba callendo, Ash la sujeta y la atrae a el para que no se caiga, entonces un viento le quita la capucha, revelando que era él.

Se quedan asi durante solo unos segundo, y eso basto para que alguien les tomara una foto, una joven de pelo negro y se larga rápidamente.

—Creo, que tendremos problemas. —dice Ash para soltarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor será no pensar en eso, tu tienes cosas que hacer al igual que tú. —le responde.

—Bueno, te veré en unos días. —dice para irse caminando.

Ella solamente entra al hotel.

**Continuara…**


End file.
